Cactus Cunnilingus
by NoneSoPutrid
Summary: Robin decides Titans Tower needs some flora to accentuate its interior, and Raven begrudgingly agrees to help shop; however, little does she know it will lead to the destruction of all human life and the birth of a new race.


"But Rovin! Why I have to go?" exclamed Raevn.

"Because this sirius busness!" irradiated Robin scream, "Titan Tower cannot have just any shrubbry within its vessel. It must be of grace and beauty and one that evrywon agree wiht!

"Everyone know never I wilingly venture out of romm! I am emo wench Robni, nobody love me!"

"Shut up! Your coming anyway!" said Roobin as he stuff her in cloth sack and drag her across sharp jagged asfault on way to shrub store.

When Titans arive in store they were amazed at large variety of not just shrubberies, but trees and flowers also! There were dandelions, lavenders, mapple trees, shrubs that grew human appendages, flowers that twiggled when touched, and dangrous purple plants that fumed gaseous poisons in air. Beast Boy found himsef entranced with their fertilized dirt and buried his face in its moisted dirty embrace and began festing on it, which earned quick slap of butt from Cybro.

Once automatic doors close, Robin felt it safe to release Raven from its cloth prison. Ravne was shy at first, as most cats are after being heavily abused and locked in small cages but being accustomed this treatments of this type she soon crawled out of her imprisment space und began sniving surounding.

Robin hurridly left the others to they're own defices and walked up to Stipfire, who was reaching newfounded highs on poisonous gases.

"Sarfire, is your current heath state satifactory? Your own eyeballs be bulging with veins of blood and twitiching at back your head."

Starfire reached up comforting arm of supoort to qualm his worries. "You need not worry, comrade Rouben, I was once a Tamarian drug addict, can handle high levels of stimulants."

"Okay then!" smiled Robin, saturated with satifaction from answer.

Meanwhile, in other part of store, Craven was making immense effort to distance self from human arteries as hard as possible. Once she recessed herself into the dark corner depths of store, only then she could feel laxed. Raven finally remembred why they were here, and began examining plant speces like trained botanist.

It was then that raven sat her eyes on most beauteous, bombascious, lascivious trichocereus peruvianus ever she had witnessed. It had bulbous, thick didlo shape and was aproximly 2 feets tall. It luscious flesh glowed like divine seahorse of lust and felt like used condoms. Small pointed spines portuded from every centimeter of plant.

"My calling in life! Oh how thee my loins have ached for!" Raben cried out in purring ectasy and joined her vajayjay to it. Spines dug into human flesh matter as the Raven appetitiously rubbed there skins together, creating large cauldron of blood and vaginal fluids.

"Shit Raven, you should have told me you needed maxipads!" Robin had stopped masturbating to hot, gay brosex BB and Crybog commenced and run over to stop cauldron from bursting, pen0r genitals flapping in wind. He quickly flipped open compartment in utility belt and flung pads at Raven with speed and intensity of donkey kong fisting gorilla in ass. Pads stuck to her bleeding, skinless flesh, but did not stop furious coitus.

"ROBNE! DO NOT ATTEMPT FOUL PLAY AT OUR OPUS IN PURE LOVEMAKING BLISS- HWOOOOOOORRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Robne's attempts to stifle blood/vag cauldron were futile, as Raven massive climax shatter it and blood poor over all living thing in store. Blood entered the cavities of Robin's nostril and buttocks and burned him with dark unholy forces unknown to man. Cyborg noticed his leader's pain, and saved him by stacking him on Beast Boy who was still hanging limply by ass from Cybro phallus.

After Raven combed down from intense orgasm, she came to the senses and realized gravity of her passionate actions. She ashamedly went to face her leader and friends. Robin said nothing to her, his glare of contempt and anger enough to complete his thought messages to her. Before she could speak words of regret though, store manager kicked team out for killing all his plants. Cyborg had to drag Starfire by foot because poisons had stolen control her bodily functions.

No one spoke car ride home. Robin desparedly tried cleaning corroptud blood from nostril and rectum with toothbrush, but to no avail. Bitter scent of demon blood mixed with Raben musky vajaynal fluid permeated smell senses. Beast Boy was prodding unconscious Sartfire's eyes, squeezing tenaciously with gloved digits. Everyone thought store trip became fruitless, sense they came home with no shrubbery.

Little did they no, that Raen had secretively hid cactus in leotard, axietingly awaiting moment of home arrival for more passionate coitus. The thought made wet so much, tat Raven began masturborating in car. Beast Boy caught site of this, and gained swelling erection, which made green cucumber kid squish Starfire eyes. Blood seeped out of the broken membrane along with liquidy eye fluid. BB used this as lubricant to finger himself in ass, accidentally stuffing eye remains in anus, where they fused and became anonymous with the shit.

Cyborg slowly approached Tee Tower, enthralled at all bare genitals witnessed in rear mirror. He drove along road slowly. Very slowly. Ever so slowly. So slowing that Cybro began emagining his dick being flattened under Tcar tire. But they reached tower home of homeliness. Cyborg removed key to car and put it in park. He politely waited for cucumber and dark demon wench to finish before turning car lights off and stepping outside. Robin had long since evacuated vehicle and rushed to kitched to poar dish soap up nostril and ass. He let liquid trail down in lungs, hoping to became super meta-human like friends. Rouben had always felt linger feeling of inferiorness and jealous, and supplied it through bossy nature and leader position. But it no help. Robin still useless human welp. Not even Raven rape defilement made him better feel. Robin feeble human lungs unable to contain powerful liquid, and he upchuck it along with lung chunks. He stared long and hardly at them, knowing he would never become powerful warlord of strength if he could contain not the poisons of dish soap. Then he put them in jars and went back to room to place on room shelf in display case.

Raven haphazardly ran down hallways to romm. So intense of excitement she was that she soiled herself in antipathy. She tried calming herself, remembering the mantra of settling words to conjure magick "Azeroth Mordor Zantac," and uttered them. Effect was immediate, clearing head for thoughts of plans for cactus and self.

"First, I must name you so call to you I can in sex." Raven spoke to it. "You shall be dubbed Xemnar, named after Azerthian god of lusty power commandness." Such a title suited her sexy hunky of plant flesh.

"However, before we commence, I must ready the chamber-bed for our ritual of horny bliss." She said as she rubbed her foreheard into it's thorns.

Raven took the squatting position upon her comforter. Hurling out insanities, she let loose a thundering, sloppy, diahreea turd that laden the bed with a thick coat of feces. She murmured soft relief sigh, step down from position, and smear shit over footprints. But what sex lay was complete without vomit? Raven digesting food material visibly rose from her bowels and esploded onto her mattress, evenly coating the shit.

"Aah," sighed Raen contendetly as licked from face bits of child testicles she aten last night, "now, Xemnar, my hunky love fuck, we may proceed." She gently caressed it, setting it gently on love mound of mating. Then she backed up all the way towards room end door. Letting out holler scream of lust, shaking jaw and ass like rabies baboon, she ran and leapt upon the bed, landing cunt squarely on Xemnar like Lunchables dunkin chicken nuggets.

"HYAAAAARRRRRRRHOHUHOHUH!" raggedly breathing howl Raven. She rapidly slid her walls over spiked cactus membrane and pumped furiously like car engine cylinder, digging selves in fecal puke bed. So fastly she was going, that cactus spines tore off and implanted in vaginal walls.

"What…n-NO!" Raben became panic. She could feel barb penetrate and fuse with vag tissue.

"OH THE TRAVESTY! I CAN NO BE SEXED WITH THORNY VAJAYNA! UNFUCKABLE I AM NOW!" Raven cried out with sobbing tears of sadness and anguish. Oh, the dreams she had of mini children demons running around in her front yard at side Xemnar with her, with white picket fence and upper-middle class hovel.

"Raven." A most warm, soothing, angelic voice not unlike Barry White called to her.

Raven jerked her head up. Where the voice could be coming from? Had beast Boy spying on been again with banana?

"Raven gaze upon in front of you. It is I, Xemnar, your one true love." Davestated girl looked up from pool of angsty tears. Sacred sag-tits of mother gaia nature earth, Xemnar was speak to her! He was bathed in sacrilegious glowing holy light.

"Dear Ravn, calm self from agro aussie state. The sheer force of your everlasting love passion has bestowed life and soul power unto me. Now may we experience true relationship and begin dating!" Raben escasty hearing this, and wrapped arm ligaments around Xemnar body.

Little did they know that Robin lurk outside in hallway, drawn to wretched stench in Raven room. "Raven, why does your room smell like- motherofgodwhatisthis…" Robin had opened room door to wtiness filthy Raven entangled in cactus parts filthy mass of poo and vomit. Nostrils began bleeding from horrendous scent pain.

All of the hope Robin had ever had in humanity and of becoming something great in life depraveed from him instantly. If Racven rather fuck glowing cactus than be rapped from him, he failure in the process of life. Robin glanced long and hard down on his erect penissimo, than back at couple. He removed birdagrang from belt and tore through it Xemnar flesh.

Pierced, god-fearing shriek of death escaped the being cactus, letting out small squeals as hacked apart it was. Like R2D2. Slashing revealed inside to be pulsing white maggots and cactus cum. Xemnar soul fadeded away and died.

BUT. Before Raven weep in mourn Rouben planted dick on genital lips and thrust like wild mustang high on cotton candy. If Robin not could get Raven like, he would forever be worthless man. And if she be fucked death, that all right too.

They convulsed for some time on pile of vomit maggot grub shit. Raven tried stopped, but being weak, women wench, she unable to stop even weak man. Robin could feel barbs tare apart shaft, but refused to left to weakness he wanted.

Finally, no longer take it he could, and pulled pen0r out in scream of petrified agony. He dick looked much like durian. Robin was disgusted at his failure of life, and decided best it to stab self with it. Spines tore into his intesticles and liver, eviscerating bowels till his death in climactic spasm of abominable putridity.

Raven, satisfactionized with Robin gruesome death, took her attention to Xemnar carcass lie limply on bed. Oh the tragedy! She never knew how she get it back. So she layed on top of remains, sobbing profusely tears of carnal woe.

Ravon slowly lifted self from foul Xemnar grave of corrupt material. Only one way she knew to revive Xemnar. A way that would separate space time fabric continuum and violation everthing existence in. She rose her shit-stained, grub-covered, vomit laden hands and stare at dem. These hand…before they not much use had. No one importante ever met in life. Not until Xemnar. Once met Xemnar, she had meaning and passion in life, and hands became useful first time. She would not let hands waste! Now determined to retrieve trve love from death, she levitate in air and cast damnable spell of universe creators, "Stuprant damnabili mundo purulescent stercore mongering!"

The effect immediate almost was. Wormholes manifested in dark purple sky, and giant striped rainbow pandai flowed from hole, suffocation citizens with blubbery rainbow fur beyond compendable spectrum of colors. Characters from every dimension possible, Inuyahsa, Thomas train engine, Clifford giant humongous period dog, the Wiggles, Sesshomaru, hundred of Nuruto people, Luffy, Dr. Who, Goku, Sailor Moon, Misato Kasuagi, dungam people, zebras, Equestrians, Queen Elizabeth I, Mulan, all of Cybertron, Spitter man, Ken, Nanoha, Ben 10, Monty Python, Cruella Devil, President Bush, Obama, Sean Kingston, Aquateens, dethklok, Hitler, Snape, Teletubbies, Kipper the dog, Ren & simply, Miku Hatsune, Bloo, and many, many, many, many others flew out from other wormhold dementia to answer call of supreme ultimatum in death morning and pour fountain emotives from self into Raven to conjure epitome of cardinal revival life bringing. The sheer power of melancholy sadness metamorphosed into electric light of holy saccharine currents and created whirlpool of dark intangible cloud. Millions of cartoon characters and past people figures joined hands, connected fibrous force of millennia into halo of divine mythos power. So many there were, that arms and flesh came together in French braid, flesh and anatomy mutilated in process.

Raven shot out T-Tower, draped in Robin intestine ritual garb, and took place at center of muthical halo. Concentrating powers like orange juice centrate, she collected all power of beings in halo combined and shot them directly into center of time space universe, summoning gods of all existence to her circle through her tits and tongue.

Gods answered, but Earth bare able to contain their very presence, life forms began evaporatingly at maddening pace, even floating panda unable to bear cosmic weight and aspolded, magical, physics defying wings of prosperity saturated molecules, transforming air into mucus garble formless bits.

"RABBEN." They speak. "We heard your deparation cry plea. We are moved by the apostrophe you have committed in the name of love and holiness. Commence we have together and decide we will plaese your whims of inter-demensional tomfoolery." With that they let low rumble grease pit from center of beings and poured it into the remains of great one Xemnar.

Xemnar slowly floated into circle. Blinding white light filled orifices and repaired damaged formly irreparable flesh. Flow of power became too immense for foreign dimensional characgters, and so they tissue melded together in furious blind light, moving billions of miles a minute, eyeballs popped out, flesh became so homogenous that it all became of single being of bones and plasma biomaterial.

5 minutes later, ritual completed had been. Ravonn and Xemnar immediately commenced in joy coitus, celebrated renewed life. Ring of mythos indemnity collapsed, spreading inconceivable amounts of blood waste on town and world. Almost no living life remaned. This left Raven and her mate to repopulate it with new species of Cactuar children.

The End...?


End file.
